


Surprised

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Not much surprises Dax. But this does.





	

Dax has seen it all, done it all, and therefore is surprised by nothing. Jadzia, even before she was joined, had her fair share of life experiences, and so there is no part of Jadzia Dax that is really surprised when she walks in on a half-naked Miles O’Brien and Julian Bashir.

They are, of course, appropriately flustered and embarrassed when they see her. The chief murmurs excuses. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really? Because it looked like the two of you were – getting intimate,” she says with a smile. “What is going on?”

“We were – ah –” Julian stumbles.

She hands him the PADD he asked for earlier. “I’ll just leave this for you, then,” she says smoothly, and leaves. It’s only when she’s outside that she allows herself to grin. She can’t say she hasn’t seen it coming. They’re obviously attracted to each other. Everyone’s seen it.

Although she must admit she didn’t expect it to happen quite this soon. Both she and Kira decided it would take the men another year or so to finally confess their feelings for one another. 

In fact, now that she thinks about it, she realises she’s sorely misjudged them. For all she knows, this has been going on for months without her knowing it. 

Well, it’s nice to know that after three hundred years, she can still be a little surprised, she supposes.


End file.
